Drabbles Of A Hundred Words
by 3DPhantom
Summary: Sometimes, less is more... This is a series of Drabbles (100 word stories) that I can update DAILY! Every 20 chapters will be a Super Drabble (a 1,000 word story). I'm always exact with the word count. I may do slash, sometimes; depends on my mood and requests given. This story gives me complete freedom with no stress attached. Relax and enjoy these quick-reads! I LOVE SUGGESTIONS!
1. Note

Dib: A drabble is a short work of fiction of around 100 words in length-

Zim: She won't count titles.

Dib: _*glares*_ AS I WAS SAYING… The purpose of a drabble is to test authors' abilities of expressing interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.

Gir: This be a collection of Invader Zim drabbles! Updated RANDOMLEY, with RANDOM themes, blah-blah-blah-WEEEHEHEHOOO! TAKES SUGGESTIONS! Author-Person _might_ do pairings; depends on them's mood!

Zim: If you care to notice, this note is exactly one hundred words too! AMAZING!

Dib & Zim: PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!

Dib: I said it louder!

Zim: LIES!


	2. Life As Zim Sees It

I have never needed to know what _'life'_ is. Zim needs not know such trivial things! That is, until now. All because of my little idiotic companion.

"Master, what is life?" Gir asked me. I stared at him for a moment.

"Zim doesn't need to be concerned with such questions. Let your master work."

"But, I want to know! Am I alive, master?" Gir stares at me with cyan eyes.

"Technically Gir, you aren't..." I stop. He looks sad, but still expectant. I sigh.

"Yes, Gir. You live." Gir smiles.

"I love you master." He runs off screaming; I smile.


	3. Zim As Dib Sees Him

I never plan on giving up. I'll chase Zim forever if I have to. He is my one chance. He's my ticket to being recognized. People won't dare call me crazy after I expose him! Plus, he's trying to destroy Earth! I have a respect for all living things; I want to preserve their lives. Zim's an alien who deserves to be cut open on a table! Of course, every once in a while, I think about how much I respect the lives of others. Doesn't Zim have a life too? Too bad I can't afford to think like that…


	4. Dib And Gaz As Seen By Profess Membrane

I love my children, of course. Unfortunately, science always comes first! Besides, science dictates that _'love'_ is nothing more than chemical reactions within the body and forced social standards. I've never been one to follow the _'social norm.'_ Another, less scientific part of me says that I should be a wise, caring father. It's the best way to raise children, to maintain a family. I still want what's best for them. To give them the best I can, should I spend time with them, or make Earth a better place? Science says I should improve the world. I'll follow science.


	5. Popularity

"Look, it's the freak." People point and laugh at Dib's big head. Zim walks right past, seemingly invisible to others.

Zim sits at a table and examines his food. He picks up a scanner and scans it for God knows what.

"Look! He's scanning his food! How strange is THAT?!" Dib gets weird looks for his outburst. The students look at Zim.

Zim glances around and puts his scanner away. He stands on the table and screams "I AM NORMAL!"

The students shrug. "He's normal enough Dib. You're the freak!" The class laughs again.

"I hate them all," Dib groans.


	6. Idolized

Dib hated the Game Slave. He wanted his sister to be smart enough to not fall for its enslaving entertainment. Gaz was never someone who followed orders, or gave in to others. Yet, day after day, she surrendered her time and energy to that stupid game. She was a slave to it; she idolized it. Slave was even in the name, yet she didn't fight it at all. She just gave in. In Dib's mind, Gaz should be somewhat idolizing him. He didn't want her to worship him, but he's her older brother. She should want to be like him…


	7. The Dare

"Hey Gaz! I bet you couldn't go a day without your Game Slave!" Gaz looked at her brother with hate.

"Why do you say that?"

"It controls you. You're its slave! I bet there's something paranormal involved here! Maybe…" A pillow hits Dib's face.

"I could go a day without it, I just don't want to."

Dib smirks. "Prove it."

"If I do, you're my slave for life."

"That's no different than now… okay."

_._._._

Membrane's robot smiles at the kids. Dib's wearing a collar and serving Gaz food.

"Glad to see you kids getting along." The bot floated away.


	8. I Need Tacos

"Master! We out of TACOS! I needs tacos!"

"No, Gir, master is very busy."

"But, without my tacos I will EXPLODE!"

"No, Gir, you won't." Gir's eyes tear up.

"You don't care if I explode?" Zim doesn't look up from his work.

"No. And I'm not getting you tacos! Go away Gir!" Zim's startled by a sudden metallic sobbing. He turns and sees Gir sitting on the floor crying. Zim squirms in his seat uncomfortably. He gets up with a sigh and walks over to the robot.

"Gir, stop crying. Master will get you tacos. Don't cry." Gir smiles broadly.


	9. Home

Zim called his Earth-bound house _'home.'_ He referred to planet Irk as _'home.'_ Yet, he didn't care about Earth, and he'd never actually been to the Irken home world before. He'd been to several Irken planets, but not the original. Of all the places Zim has ever been, his Earthly home felt the most… homey. It was the only place he'd ever been where he could relax. He had Gir, his only friend, and he'd been here longer than he'd been anywhere else, other than the Academy and Foodcourtia. Yes, this would do for now. This could be his home…


	10. Idiocy

"ZIM!" Dib screamed. "Come out and face me!" Zim was hiding in shrubbery near the skool. Zim peaked out of the bushes at Dib.

"Idiotic Earth boy! Why would Zim expose himself?!" Dib looked at the bush that the sound had come from.

"You just did, you idiot!" Dib stomped over to the bush and jabbed at it with a sharp stick. Zim screeched in pain and leapt out of the bush.

"You're such an idiot, Zim."

"The Amazing ZIM is no fool! You are! You thought I would come out for you!"

"You sort of did!"

"LIES!"

Dib face-palms.


	11. Laughter

Dib could never understand Zim's laugh. It sent shivers down his spine, but had such an intriguing tone to it. It sounded foreign, like the laugh itself was the only thing Zim said with an alien accent. Dib supposed that the Irken dialect would include a much larger variety of sounds than human speech allowed; Zim's laugh personified that. Dib imagined it was what the universe sounded like, both low rumbling with power and high-pitched with resonance at the same time. The universe makes sounds, and Dib couldn't help but wonder why he imagined his universe sounded like Zim's laugh.


	12. Self Harm

Dib hid in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His chest felt constricted; he couldn't breathe. Wanting relief, Dib drew a razor. He cut three deep lines on his arm. Instantly, he could breathe again. He felt… better.

The door to the bathroom slammed open as Dib drew more blood.

"WHAT THE IRK ARE YOU DOING?!" Zim slapped Dib's hand, sending the razor to the floor. "You STUPID human!" Zim stopped as Dib looked ready to cry. _'He looks like Gir,'_ Zim thought. With a sigh, Zim grabbed some paper-towels and dabbed at the blood. Dib smiled slightly.


	13. Bullied

Zim let out an _'oof'_ as he fell. Dib watched silently. _'At least they aren't picking on me today.'_ Zim was given a sharp kick to the Squeedlyspooch; he cowers into the corner of the cafeteria. _'He could fight back… He just doesn't want to expose his secret.'_ Dib flinched as Zim received another kick. Dib sighed and stepped between Zim and the bully protectively. The bully smirked and went to punch Dib. Suddenly, Zim tripped the bully, sending him to the floor, then punched sharply, knocking him out. Dib and Zim looked at each other, both confused, then separated.


	14. Absence

The Dib-Beast wasn't here today… how odd. The bell rang, and Zim waited patiently, expecting Dib to run in late because of Big-Feets or something. Dib never came.

In the cafeteria, Zim picked up a spoon full of beans and prepared to launch them at Dib. He looked to where Dib sits, but didn't see him. Zim sighed and set the spoon down, playing absently with his food.

After skool, he waited a few minutes for Dib so the fool could chase him home, but then he remembered Dib's absence. Zim sighed and walked home with his head hung low.


	15. Music

"Today, class, we will listen to music from the composer; Beef-oven, such named because he was cooked alive."

"Don't you mean Beethoven?" Dib asked. "He wasn't cooked…" Ms. Bitters snarled.

"Music?" Zim inquired. The class looked at him.

"Oh yeah," Zita remarked. "Zim doesn't have ears! Poor kid can't even hear it." Dib rolled his eyes.

The music started and Zim tensed up. Strange rhythmic vibrations ran down his antenna and through his Squeedlyspooch. Within moments, Zim lulled to the sounds and fell onto the floor. He lay, presumably sleeping until the music stopped.

"What was that?" He asked groggily.


	16. Rain

Dib chased Zim after skool, dark clouds looming overhead, completely unnoticed. The forecast called for a sunny day.

It soon started to rain, then pour. Zim stopped abruptly, making Dib crash into the back of him and fall. Zim screeched, running for cover inside a large cardboard box.

"Gir, come get me!" There was only static.

Dib chuckled. Zim would be there all night waiting for the storm to end. Dib considered for a moment, then walked away.

Zim curled up, waiting for the storm to end. Thirty minutes later, he was surprised to see Dib returning, an umbrella in-hand.


	17. Dib's Diary

Dib pulled out his Diary.

 _Dear Die-Ary,_

 _I'm bored, so I guess I'll start writing in you. I already talk to myself, how could this be any worse?_

 _I'm at lunch, and my sister's too busy with her Game Slave to_

"What's that, Dib-Worm?" Dib's surprised as his Diary is suddenly ripped away.

"Give it back!" Zim taunts him, waving it in the air.

"Why should I? Do you keep secrets in it?" Dib growls and tackles the alien.

The Diary is dropped and picked up by a random student.

"Look! Dib keeps a Diary!" Laughter fills the lunch room.


	18. Say 'Love'

"You'll never blend in without human emotions! I bet you've never felt love! You've probably never even said the word! Do you even know what love IS?!" Zim glares.

"I know what it MEANS, Dib-Stink! And Zim HAS said the word! He asked Tak to be his _'Love Pig'_ once, so he could blend in!"

"That doesn't count!" Dib yelled. "You've never _felt_ it!"

"LIES! Zim loves _Zim_!" Dib rolled his eyes. "And… and Zim loves his Tallest! And the Irken Empire! And…" Zim huffs and glares. "Oh, forget it." Zim storms off.

Dib blinks twice. _'Could it be true?'_


	19. Lost

Remember when Zim got lost? Dib's done it too.

He ventured into the city, thinking he knew it well from previous visits. Somehow, whilst tracking a Chupacabra, he became lost.

As a human, he should be able to ask for help. However, ghetto-like conditions and gangster-looking men showed him otherwise.

Finally he spotted one normal-enough person; a tall, thin man with a tailcoat, backpack, and headphones.

"Hello boy," he greeted.

"Hey, I'm Dib. Can you point me to the city center?"

"I'm Nny," the man said with a bow, then pointed in a direction. Dib thanked him and headed home.


	20. Super Drabble of Death

**This is a Super Drabble. They're like one-shots, will be every 20 chapters, and will be exactly 1,000 words (this note included.) This one's for Father's Day.**

_._._._

The message came _three months_ after the deaths of the Tallest; Zim was the last Irken to know. As the ones who gave him his _'big break,'_ Zim had loved them dearly.

He didn't go to skool for weeks. He let the message play repeatedly. _"The Tallest are dead."_

When Zim didn't come to skool, Dib became curious. After a week and no Zim, Dib paid the alien a visit. He strode to the house, eying the gnomes; they didn't move. Dib walked up and knocked lightly. With no response, he entered.

It was dark; Gir played quietly.

' _Gir? Quiet?!'_ Dib wondered.

"What's up?" Dib inquired.

"Master's sad," Gir whispered, "so I'ma be real quiet. Poor master…" Dib didn't understand.

He couldn't find Zim, so he tried looking underground.

' _Zim's going to KILL me if he catches me down here,'_ Dib thought. He marveled at Zim's underground base. _'I wish I'd brought my camera!'_

Dib stepped out of the elevator and into a dark room. At first, there appeared nothing, only a pitch blackness. Then Dib heard a voice, speaking in a foreign tongue. He listened closely and moved towards it. Soon he heard another voice.

"Zim?" Dib whispered. The Irken was cowering in the darkest corner, knees pulled up to his chest, whispering along with the tape.

Unlike the recording, Zim spoke English. Dib tensed when he heard…

" _The Tallest are dead."_

He repeated it, his voice raw from overuse. Dib backed away, then hesitantly placed his hand on Zim's shoulder. Zim tensed, but didn't otherwise respond.

Dib understood what it was like to lose someone… he'd lost his mom. Dib knew Zim must've really cared for his Tallest, otherwise he wouldn't be so upset. Not only were they beloved rulers, but Zim constantly called them, and Dib imagined he liked them because they actually tolerated him. No one else did.

Dib sat down by Zim, letting his quiet presence hang in the air, both awkward and comforting.

After that, Dib came over every day, watching the Irken in darkness. Sometimes Gir would come sit by his master, bawling metallic sobs. Dib couldn't make himself happy about the Tallests' deaths. It just didn't feel right.

This went on for nearly two weeks. On the second Saturday, Dib came early in the morning, and when he arrived, there were no voices. Zim is still in the corner, but this time he's laying down, sleeping. Dib smiled and waited.

When the Irken awoke, he looked at Dib and sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Zim mumbled. He rose, sighed, and faced Dib. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Dib jumped to his feet. Zim snarled and chased him into the elevator. Dib managed to close the door before Zim could catch him. When he made it to the above-ground, he met red lasers from the gnomes. Dib sprinted out, a laser burning his leg and making him stumble onto asphalt. He stood, dusted himself off, and looked back. Zim was standing at the door, watching. He didn't look angry, just neutral. Then he smiled and slammed the door shut.

"I'm glad things are back to normal… kind of," Dib said to himself before heading home.

Two years went by, Zim and Dib still managing daily screaming at each-other daily and epic battles. Not much had changed, though Dib grew to three times Zim's size. Zim hated it.

One day Zim came to skool, holding a shrink-ray for Dib-Beast. Surprisingly, Dib didn't come to class. Zim waited; the next day proving no different.

Unlike Dib, Zim didn't have patience. On the second day of Dib's absence, Zim marched to Dib's door. He slammed it open, looking inside. The place was a wreck; someone had been throwing things.

Zim frowned and set his ray down; he walked into the house.

"Dib?" He called.

No response.

Zim glanced around again, then pulled off his wig and raised his antenna, listening. He heard sounds in Dib's room.

Zim rushed upstairs, stopping at Dib's door, then slowly opening it.

Dib was curled-up on his bed, much like Zim had been. His shoulders shook with sobs.

Zim knew what crying was, and instantly he felt responsible.

"Dib?" Dib tensed, stifling sobs. "W-what did I do?" Zim asked. Since the Tallests' deaths, they'd formed a strange friendship. Zim hated seeing Dib like this.

"You didn't do anything, Zim. M-my dad died, and my sister left. I-I would appreciate it if you left, too." Dib pulled his covers over him.

Zim thought of leaving, but didn't. Instead he removed Dib's covers and tucked Dib's big head against his chest, like Zim saw on TV.

Dib was shocked, but relaxed. He sobbed again, tears streaming. Zim bit his lip as tears touched his torso. When Dib hugged back and pressed his teary face against Zim's chest, Zim couldn't hold back a hiss of pain as tears burned his skin, the salt making it sting worse. Dib instantly pulled.

"Oh, God, Zim. I'm sorry," he sobbed, cleaning his tears with his sleeve.

"It's… alright, Dib," Zim whispered. "You did the same for me." Dib looked up at him, knowing full-well that two years ago, or even one year ago, Zim wouldn't have done this. He might have even laughed. But now, he was being so nice.

"If you want me to go, I will," Zim said, standing off the bed.

"No!" Dib pleaded, then cleared his throat. "I mean… please stay?" Zim nodded and sat back down. This time Dib picked him up, Zim grumbling about being small. Dib held Zim close for comfort, holding back his tears so they wouldn't drip on Zim. A smile slowly crept onto his face.

Tomorrow they'd go back to being enemies, but for now this was enough.


	21. Failure

Dib shook with disappointment. He failed…

In literally _every_ class.

Professor Membrane looked between the report-card and Dib. "How could this happen?"

Dib wouldn't meet his father's gaze. "I-I just got distracted."

"With what?"

"With stopping Zim! I know you don't believe me but-"

The Professor shook his head. "You can't blame your failure on others. It's your failure, not the green boy's."

Dib looked at his father sadly. "I'm sorry dad…"

"Me too, son. However, you're too intelligent for this. I'm sending you away, to an international school. This time, you'll be the alien."

Dib trembled. Earth was doomed.


	22. Dib Feels Bad For Gir

Dib watched Gir run around. He'd followed Zim to skool, and Zim had promptly gone home, forgetting Gir.

"I feel bad for you. Zim must do terrible things to make you so stupid."

Gir stopped running; he shook his head vigorously. "Master is the nicest human!"

"He's not human…" Dib frowned. "Isn't he rude?"

"Nu-uh! Master is nice to me! He buys toys, tacos… he eats my waffles! I wuv master!"

"But Zim doesn't love you…"

Gir giggled. "He does. He just don't say it."

Unexpectedly, Zim came back. "Come Gir." The bot smiled and followed Zim.

Dib stared, dumbfounded.


	23. Zim's Affinity - Upon Request

During lunch, Zim stared at Gaz. Of all the Earth-Beasts, she was least annoying.

' _I consider her desirable,'_ Zim decided. _'She's lucky to be admired by ZIM!'_

Zim thought maybe he could steal her away to the stars, leaving desolated Earth behind.

Zim smirked and approached. Dib quieted, glared, and was ignored.

"You've been chosen by Zim! Bow before me and we'll leave this planet behind as dust."

Dib was in shock. Gaz seemed to consider. She shrugged and went back to playing her game after splashing Zim with water.

Zim writhed. _'I've changed my mind! She's almost Dib-level annoying!'_


	24. Zim's Queen - Upon Request

When Zim finally rules the world, it wasn't by his power alone. None was more feared than his bride, Almighty Queen Gaz. She solely was equal or greater in power than Zim, and held control of the Irken Armada.

Zim never imagined being able to take over all of the Irken Empire, but with Gaz at his side, he found even the impossible was possible. He loved her tenacity, her ferocity, how she could solve any problem; with pain. She was perfect for him, and she had no guilt in the banishment of her own brother.

Zim valued her dearly.


	25. Murderous Dolphin

Dib climbed over Zim's backyard fence, assembled only two days ago. Zim suddenly wanting a backyard meant trouble; he HAD to be up to something!

As soon as Dib was over the fence, he saw something fully unexpected; a swimming pool.

' _Zim hates water, and Gir is a robot! Why a pool?!'_ Dib thought. He glanced around, and upon seeing no one, he lurked to the pool's edge.

He stared into the water. At first he didn't see anything, then something shimmered. He leaned in close, and a dolphin jumped up, swallowing Dib whole.

Zim laughed at the camera feed.


	26. Dirty Doggy Can't Get Clean

Zim returned home after skool and was greeted with a God-awful stench.

"What is that smell?!" Zim gasped.

Gir approached, costume disgusting.

"I can SEE the smell on you, Gir! Let me wash your suit." Gir took off his doggie suit; Zim found the stench went right to Gir's core.

Zim moaned and threw the green costume in the sink. "How am I goanna wash you? Robots can't get wet…. Where is the stench coming from?!"

Gir looked around. "It's coming from the _tuna_. Duh." Gir began sucking _old_ , _raw_ tuna from his leg. Zim felt queasy and passed out.


	27. Cereal Killer

Zim yawned as he emerged from his underground base. He walked to the fridge and retrieved a bowl, some cereal, and milk. Zim had found that cereal had most of the same ingredients as waffles, and wasn't completely repulsive.

Zim poured the cereal, the sugary flakes shaped like bunnies. Zim shrugged and poured the milk. He picked up his spoon and took a bite.

"MASTER! HOW COULD YOU?!" Gir screamed. Zim was startled and fell out of his chair, onto the floor.

"What, Gir?!" Zim asked, clearly annoyed.

"YOU'S KILLED MY CERIAL BUNNY FRIENDS!" Gir bawled.

Zim groaned and face-palmed.


End file.
